swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodilian Bushranger
Crocodilian Bushranger/Predator Prime Requisite: STR Requirements: STR 9, male only due to extreme sexual dimorphism. Hit Dice: 1d6 Maximum Level: 12 Weapons and Armor: All ranged weapons, all two handed weapons. All armor up to and including chainmail. Racial Features: * Croc Strength: Crocodilians are monstrously powerful combatants. At first level, Crocodilians hit an unarmored foe (AC 0) with an attack throw of 10+. Thereafter they advance in attack throws by one point every level of experience up until 9th level (i.e. they fight as monsters). They advance in saving throws as normal fighters, by two points every three levels of experience. Like fighters, Crocodilians increase their base damage roll from successful missile and melee attacks by +1 at 1st level and by an additional +1 at 3rd, 6th, and 9th level. * Teeth and Claws: Crocodilians also learn to use their teeth and claws as formidable natural weapons. In lieu of attacking with a normal weapon, the character can initiate an attack routine consisting of two claw attacks and one bite attack. The claws deal 1d3-1 damage each, while the bite deals 1d8 damage. Both the claw and bite damage will be modified by the character’s STR adjustment and damage bonus. When the character reaches 5th level, these natural weapons become capable of harming creatures only harmed by magical weapons. Crocodilians cannot use their teeth and claws while wielding weapons, using shields, or wearing armor heavier than chain mail. * Scaly Hide: Crocodilians have thick, scaly hides that give them a base unarmored AC of 3 instead of 0. If the character wears armor, this can further increase their base AC. This hide does, however, reduce their movement rate to 60' per turn. * Infravision: Crocodilians have infravision to a range of 60' * Swimming: Crocodilians are excellent swimmers with a swimming movement rate of 120' per turn, and can hold their breath for 1 turn (10 minutes) without harm. * Crocophobia/Crocophilia: Despite, or perhaps because of, their prowess, Crocodilians are widely feared and reviled. Crocodilians suffer a -2 penalty to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of humans and demi-humans they interact with. Conversely, they get a +2 bonus to the reactions, loyalty, and morale of lizardmen, who tend to view them almost as royalty. However, when a Crocodilian reaches 5th level, his battlefield prowess begins to inspire others to follow him. Any henchmen and mercenaries hired by the Crocodilians gain a +1 bonus to their morale score whenever he personally leads them. This bonus stacks with the modifiers from the Crocodilians’s Charisma, proficiencies, and race. * Crap Experience: Unlike the experience point progression for human and demihuman classes, the experience points progression required to advance in Crocodilian classes always continues to double, even after 8th level. Class Features: * 1st Level: Alertness * 1st Level: Animal Reflexes * 1st Level: Avoid Getting Lost * 1st Level: Difficult To Spot * 1st Level: Naturally Stealthy * 1st Level: Speak with Animals Attack and Saving Throw Progression 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 6th, and 12th Levels): SOMEONE OVERWROTE THE LIST I MADE IN THE CHARACTER CLASS MAKER YESTERDAY UUUGGGHHHHHH, I'll fix this later